The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Content providers offer a substantial amount of channels. The channels are typically subscribed to in packages. Typically, a lower number of content channels results in a lower overall monthly cost for the packages. At present, DIRECTV® offers a Select package with 145 channels, an Entertainment package with 150 channels, a Choice package with 175 channels, an “Xtra” package with 220 channels, an Ultimate package with 240 channels and a Premier package with 315 channels. Packages with more channels have a greater monthly cost. In addition to the packages, various premium channels may be added to certain packages. For example, premium movie networks and sports networks may also be added to the packages. Movie packages typically include a plurality of movie channels. Sports packages typically include multiple sporting event channels.
Customers typically only view a limited amount of the channels available in a package. Customers do not want to lose those channels they view the most. However, when a customer becomes unable to pay monthly fees, they may be reluctant to change to another package for fear of losing channels.